Verano de sangre: terror en el agua
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: Cuando un grupo de amigos van a vacacionar a un hotel playero comienzan sucederles sucesos extraños -¿eso fue una aleta? -¿marineros desaparecidos?- -Ese medallon tiene algo que ver- -¡ANTONIO CUIDADO!- -lo he perdido todo- -¡NO ME LLEVARAN A MI! -nanananananana- el canto de una sirena puede ser mortal. La verdad no es de frozen pero no encontraba de esta categoria
1. prologo

**¡Hola mis fieles lectores! Sip, lo sé, no es una historia jelsa o animada… pero, esto se me vino a la cabeza pues soy muy fan de leyendas, mitos y mitologías así que… no lo sé. Si se quieren saltar el prologo háganlo. Total no tiene nada importante. Disfruten del prólogo nos leemos abajo**

Cuando dios dijo hágase la tierra esta se hizo. Cuando dios dijo háganse las aguas estas se hicieron. Cuando dos dijo háganse las criaturas se hicieron. Muchas leyendas dicen que dios intento muchas veces hacer al hombre hasta que lo logro. Pero el hombre de barro no quiso ser un intento fallido. Mezclo su ADN con el de un pez hembra, esta vez la criatura tenía una aleta llena de escamas azules en lugar de dos pies, tenía una cresta azul y ojos enormes y negros, atreves de la piel se podían ver sus costillas por la falta de peso, sus dedos estaban pegados y no falta mencionar que su piel era seca y pálida, tanto que a simple vista podrías jurar que era azul. La criatura vio su horrendo reflejo en el agua y horrorizada con el resultado de su terrible experimento salió arrastrándose hasta los pies de Cristo. Rogándole que le ayudara.

-Tonto animal, has pecado, cambiaste tu destino forjado por tu creador. Por tu osadía te condeno a pasar el resto de tus días en el océano- Dijo cristo señalando el océano- Pero eres un hijo mío, así que te permitiré reproducirte. Ahora vete- Dijo el creador liberando a su creación en el enorme océano.

Pasaron los años y esa criatura se reprodujo en una pequeña cantidad de 4 crías. Aquellas espantosas criaturas cazaban peces. La menor de ellas logro visualizar a lo lejos una caverna por lo que guio a las demás a esa caverna. En ella encontraron a un ser oscuro, muy pálido con cabeza de chivo con cuernos, alas con 2 púas, torso humano y piernas peludas con pezuñas. El ser parecía estar cansado. La menor de las criaturas se acercó a él y le brindo un poco de alimento.

-Gracias- dijo el ser alado- Eh viajado hasta aquí porque sé que el creador les ha obligado a vivir de esta manera ¿cierto?- Los seres asintieron- déjenme ayudarles. Hagamos un trato; Yo les ofrezco ser criaturas bellas, tanto que cualquiera que les mire no evitara enamorarse de ustedes, tendrán una voz hermosa que les ayudara a cazar… solo habrá una condición… cazaran humanos. Ustedes tendrán la carne y yo sus almas –Las criaturas se miraron entre si- ¿Qué dicen? ¡Vamos! Ustedes ganan más que yo. Solo tienen que estrechar mi mano y está hecho – El ser alado extendió su brazo derecho adivinando la respuesta de las criaturas marinas. Estas solo murmuraron algo mientras asentían y empujaban al mayor de ellas a estrechar la mano de aquel demoniaco ser- ¡MUY BIEN! –dijo el ser alado doblando a la criatura hasta dejarla en el suelo. Un rayo azul recorrió su cuerpo mientras un tipo de medallón en forma de luna se formaba en su cuello. Se cresta azul se volvió castaña mientras crecia hasta su cintura y se ablandaba tomando la textura de cabello. Las escamas de su piel desaparecían dejando el paso a una piel tersa y blanca. Su busto, antes invisible gracias a la falta de peso, creció y fue cubierto por su cabello. Las aletas de sus escamas cambiaron a un color rojizo. Sus ojos se volvieron avellana con pestañas largas y abundantes. Su nariz era pequeña y por ultimo una flor rosa se ubicó sobre su oreja. La criatura se retorcio de dolor en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos que derramaban lagrimas que se confundían con el agua del mar con sus brazos- ¿Quién sigue? –Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en ser Alado mejor conocido como el demonio


	2. capitulo uno: llegada al hotel

**Hola lectores, solo les diré que si se quieren imaginar los siguientes personajes son así**

**Andrew: Tanner de teen beach movie**

**Anna: Anna de frozen**

**Olivia: Bridgit Mendler**

**Victoria: Anna Kendrick**

**Antonio: Zayn malik (aclaración: no me gusta Zayn solo que él se adaptaba más a la personalidad de Antonio)**

**Eleonor: Victoria Justice**

Dicen que las sirenas son seres de luz. Criaturas hermosas que ayudan a los marineros a regresar a sus hogares y cuidan de los que en el mar habitan.

Te aseguro que no es cierto. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fui testigo. Todo comenzó el verano pasado;

Había ido a vacacionar con mis amigos:

Andrew; era el extrovertido del grupo. Anna; la típica animada. Olivia; era la timidez en persona. Victoria; Era el tipo de chica que revisaba su maquillaje cada 5 minutos. Antonio; era un chico desinteresado, tímido y con miedo de hacer algo extremo. Por ello nos costó convencerlo de venir.

El auto en el que habíamos viajado durante 5 horas desde Nuevo México hasta Arizona aparco en el estacionamiento de la playa. Salimos del auto y me estire mientras apreciaba el vehículo; Era un mercedes rojo, clásico y descapotable. Antonio y Andrew comenzaron a bajar el equipaje y a dárselo a las chicas.

-Estaríamos mejor si nos ayudaras Eli- Dijo Andrew. Mi nombre es Eleonor. La cabeza del grupo y mejor amiga de todos. Yo estoy en la línea de anti-social y extrovertida. Todos me dicen Eli-

-No gracias, quiero evitar la fatiga –Dije recostándome en el equipaje de Victoria-

-Lo siento señorita- Me dijo Anna por detrás al tiempo en que me tiraba de la maleta- Aquí todos trabajan-

-Pero Tori no lo hace- Proteste desde el suelo-

-Pero tu sabes como es ella- Me dijo Antonio ayudándome a levantarme-

-Si, tu sabes como… ¡OYE!- dijo Victoria molesta al descubrir el insulto oculto que le había recitado Antonio-

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear- dijo el "responsable" de Andrew-

-Oigan, si no quieren quedarse a dormir en la calle porque no encontramos habitaciones será mejor que nos registremos en el hotel- Dijo Olivia-

-Bien dicho- dijimos todos al unisono mientras con dificultad llevábamos el equipaje dentro del hotel. En especial el de Victoria.

**Lo se, lo se, esta cortísimo pero ya es de noche. Mañana no hay lases y les subiré el segundo y tercer capitulo gracias por los comentarios y denle fav, folow o lo que quieran BYE!**


	3. capitulo dos: medallon lunar

**hola se que les dije que lo subiría ayer, pero me gano el tiempo y no pude. Nos leemos abajo**

El sendero que conducía al hotel era hermoso; Las personas pasaban a nuestro alrededor con tablas de surf y bolsas. La arena era blanca. EL sol de mediodía reposaba en el cielo despejado y el agua cristalina con olas perfectas para un surfista se llenaba de ellos. En mis sandalias se colaba la arena y, aunque ardía, no hacía nada al respecto. Llegamos a la entrada del hotel; Las paredes y techos eran blancos relucientes. Los pisos estaban un poco mojados, seguramente por los huéspedes que pasaban a sus habitaciones recién salidos de la piscina. Habían muchas esculturas de… ¿sirenas? Bien, gustos son gustos. También había una que otra planta muy verde y viva. Antonio y yo nos recargamos nos recargamos en el escritorio de recepción, mientras los demás se sentaban en los sillones.

-Disculpa ¿Hay habitaciones disponibles? – Pregunto Antonio amablemente a la señorita-

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuántos son?-

-Somos 6- respondí yo-

-Bien, habitaciones 23 y 24- dijo la señorita entregándonos las llaves.

Nos dirigimos hacia los chicos y les dijimos que nos siguieran a los cuartos. Subimos por el elevador y luego caminamos hacia las habitaciones. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta nos detuvimos frente a las puertas. Andrew y Victoria se pusieron frente a las puertas.

-Bien, somos 4 chicas- dijo Olivia-

-Y 2 chicos- siguió Andrew mirando desafiante a Tori-

-¡QUEREMOS LA MAS GRANDE! –dijimos todos al unísono

-Como somos más chicas necesitamos la más grande- Dije

-Está bien- dijo Antonio deteniendo a Andrew

-Uno- conto Anna

-Dos- siguió Olivia

-Tres- termino victoria mientras ella y Andrew abrían las puertas. Nuestra habitación era enorme; Blanca completamente con las agarraderas, perillas y conectores dorados. Había 4 camas blancas y un baño majestuoso. Si pensé que la recepción era bonita, no se compara con nuestra alcoba. Vi que Anna salto, literalmente, a su cama, Olivia reviso, más bien se comió, todas las botanas y Vicky se sentó en la orilla de su cama texteando.

Estábamos en la playa jugando voleibol. Victoria estaba tomando el sol. Olivia leía un libro y Andrew y Antonio surfeaban, así que adivinen con quien me toco jugar.

-¡Vamos lánzala! –grito Anna desde el otro lado de la red. Ella había clavado la pelota por lo que yo intente taparla pero solo caí al suelo. Bufe levantándome y quitándome la arena. Mire a mi alrededor buscando la pelota, pero no la encontré.

-¿Y la pelota?- pregunte

-Debe estar por allí- dijo señalando un espacio entre las rocas-

-Bien, yo voy- comencé a caminar al espacio pero mientras me acercaba logre ver algo brillante.

-¡Ten cuidado!- grito Anna-

-¡lo haré!- subí a las rocas.

Eran puntiagudas y lastimaban mis pies, pero no podía hacer nada. Al estar del otro lado salte pero al tocar el suelo también pise una roca puntiaguda que salía del suelo. Caí en la arena presionando mi pie. ¡Dolía! ¡Y mucho! Cuando sentí que el dolor había pasado levante la vista y pude ver un tipo de medallón plateado con un dije de una media luna encerrada en un círculo. Lo acaricie hasta que el llamado de Anna me volvió a la realidad.

-¡Eli! ¿¡Estás bien!?-

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy!- tome la joya y rápidamente encontré la pelota y salte. Corrí hacia mi amiga y le mostré mi hallazgo.

-¡Anna! ¡Anna!-

-¿Qué pasa Eli? ¿Estas herida?- Dijo revisándome-

-No, bueno sí, quiero decir… No importa. Mira lo que encontré- le dije mostrando el medallón lunar-

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo acariciándolo- Pero hay que irnos- Me tomo del brazo- Es tarde y mañana tendremos una excursión al océano.

Me encontraba en mi alcoba. Exactamente en la terraza. Viendo el mar de la noche. De pronto pude notar como un trabajador caminaba en dirección al agua. Lo vi más de cerca y agudice mi oído. Parecía que estaba siguiendo la voz de alguna mujer que cantaba en el agua. Vi cómo, al llegar al punto donde el agua llegaba a su cintura, una mujer le tomaba de los hombros y lentamente y lo hundió y cuando el agua toco su pecho, salto sobre él, con lo que parecía ser una aleta de pescado. Me acerque más, sorprendida, y sacudí mi cabeza. Creí que el cansancio me mataba y mis ojos estaban tan cansados que me engañaban con, tal vez un pez espada cazando a su presa. Aun no estaba segura. Dormí pensando en ese suceso sobrenatural ¿Qué habrá sido? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo iba a averiguar

**esta supercortisimo el cap pero así esta en mi cuaderno y no puedo hacer nada mas **


End file.
